Dysregulated activation of the PI3K pathway contributes to inflammatory/immune disorders and cancer. Efforts have been made to develop modulators of PI3K as well as downstream kinases (Workman et al., Nat. Biotechnol 24, 794-796, 2006; Simon, Cell 125, 647-649, 2006; Hennessy et al., Nat Rev Drug Discov 4, 988-1004, 2005; Knight et al., Cell 125, 733-747, 2006; Ong et al., Blood (2007), Vol. 110, No. 6, pp 1942-1949). A number of promising new PI3K isoform specific inhibitors with minimal toxicities have recently been developed and used in mouse models of inflammatory disease (Camps et al., Nat Med 11, 936-943, 2005; Barber et al., Nat Med 11, 933-935, 2005) and glioma (Fan et al., Cancer Cell 9, 341-349, 2006). However, because of the dynamic interplay between phosphatases and kinases in regulating biological processes, inositol phosphatase activators represent a complementary, alternative approach to reduce PIP3 levels. Of the phosphoinositol phosphatases that degrade PIP3, SHIP1 is a particularly ideal target for development of therapeutics for treating immune and hemopoietic disorders because of its hematopietic-restricted expression (Hazen et al., Blood 113, 2924-2933, 2009; Rohrschneider et al., Genes Dev. 14, 505-520, 2000).
Small molecule SHIP1 modulators have been disclosed, including sesquiterpene compounds such as pelorol. Pelorol is a natural product isolated from the tropical marine sponge Dactylospongia elegans (Kwak et al., J Nat Prod 63, 1153-1156, 2000; Goclik et al., J Nat Prod 63, 1150-1152, 2000). Other reported SHIP1 modulators include the compounds set forth in PCT Published Patent Applications Nos. WO 2003/033517, WO 2004/035601, WO 2004/092100, WO 2007/147251, WO 2007/147252, WO 2011/069118, WO 2014/143561 and WO 2014/158654 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,601,874 and 7,999,010.
While significant strides have been made in this field, there remains a need for effective small molecule SHIP1 modulators.
One such molecule is the acetate salt of (1S,3S,4R)-4-(3aS,4R,5S,7aS)-4-(aminomethyl)-7a-methyl-1-methyleneoctahydro-1H-inden-5-yl)-3-(hydroxymethyl)-4-methylcyclohexanol (referred to herein as Compound 1). Compound 1 is a compound with anti-inflammatory activity and is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,601,874 and 7,999,010, the relevant disclosures of which are incorporated in full by reference in their entirety, particularly with respect to the preparation of Compound 1, pharmaceutical compositions comprising Compound 1 and methods of using Compound 1.
Compound 1 has the molecular formula, C20H36NO2+•C2H3O2−, a molecular weight of 381.5 g/mole and has the following structural formula:

Compound 1 is useful in treating disorders and conditions that benefit from SHIP1 modulation, such as cancers, inflammatory disorders and conditions and immune disorders and conditions. Compound 1 is also useful in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of such disorders and conditions.